


Recognition

by bitofageek



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: After the final snap, Steve Rogers re-assesses.ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movies only:  
> * Post-serum Steve had NO support or adjustment period - just ongoing traumatic experiences.  
> * Post-thaw Steve was actively manipulated by SHIELD and HYDRA.  
> * Steve had good intentions pre-serum, but was kind of a jerk. He was a product of his time and either couldn't or wouldn't adjust or ask for help. He wasn't able to admit when he was wrong because his identity as Captain America wouldn't allow it.  
> * Post-snap, Steve had time to be STEVE, to think and to get help.  
> * After the final snap, Steve had time to make things better.

A fight.

A glove.

A snap.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Tony was dead. 

He fixed things. He CREATED things.  He saved them and he saved them again.

Now he’s dead. 

And Steve realizes he fucked up and it’s too late to fix it. 

*

Until it’s time to return the stones. 

6 different places and times. And this timeline won’t change. 

Steve knows what he has to do. He can’t change this past. He can’t fix what he broke the first time. Tony managed to find the words to cut him a break. But Steve couldn’t get the words out around the hugeness of his mistakes. He’s not going to waste time this time around. He’s going to make things right when he has the opportunity. 

 

**

Steve saves the power stone and the space stone for last. 

He finds himself at the tower-the man he was who challenged a baseline human to a fight out of righteous indignation and  insecurity. They have a chat about laying on the wire when cutting it doesn’t work. 

He hopes it makes a difference. 

 

***

Steve finds Howard at the base and Howard is THRILLED to see him. Howard doesn't have to look for Steve anymore - He can spend time with his child.

 

****

Steve finds Peggy. He finds Bucky. And he finds a GOOD therapist this time around. Steve finds Steve.

 

*****

Steve and Bucky and Peggy take care of Zola, and Hydra. They fix Shield.  

 

******

Steve thanks Tony every day for giving him a second chance. 


End file.
